


A man in need

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham meets a stranger who looks just like Hannibal and sparks fly.





	A man in need

”Why are you staring at me?” Duncan asks the younger man sitting opposite him in the small café he always visits on Mondays.  
The man sighs. “You remind me of someone,” he says and bites his lip.  
“Who? You can’t keep your eyes off me.”  
“I ..knew him well. “  
“Is he famous?”  
“Infamous more like. Has no one told you who he is?”  
“No.”   
The younger man is pretty in a rugged yet delicate way and his eyes are like sapphires Duncan notes with uncommon sentimentality.  
“Take me to your house.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are lonely and you won’t have to pay me.”  
“Have you been following me?” Duncan asks, thinking he can kill the man easier in his home.  
“Yes. But not to harm you. “  
“I’m not..”  
“My mouth doesn’t care,” he says. “I’m Will.”  
Duncan follows him home.

 

*  
“How about I suck you and we can talk after?” Will asks.  
Duncan supposes Will is in love with his lookalike, or at least hard for him.  
“Okay,” he says because it’s been a while since that girl he had to kill.  
Will drops to his knees and starts nuzzling Duncan’s jean-clad crotch.  
Duncan sighs, and supposes he can always kill Will after.  
“You smell good,” Will says and pulls the zipper down. He takes Duncan’s cock out and whistles in an impressed way.  
“You are a big boy,” he says and goes to work with lips and hands.  
Duncan leans back and lets him do the work at first.  
After a while of bliss he starts to work on deep-throating and Duncan sighs.  
Will is eager and demanding and Duncan starts to come before too long.  
Will swallows and looks up, lips wet with come. He looks like a forest nymph after a swim.  
“You?” Duncan asks.  
“If you would..touch me..” Will says and Duncan finds that it takes two strokes to get Will off.

*  
“So who was that man?” Duncan asks and offers Will a cigarette he politely refuses.  
“Hannibal Lecter. The serial killer. He tried to kill me..and he did kill a young girl I cared for.”  
“So why are you so hot for him you’ll fuck strangers?” Duncan asks with a puff of smoke.  
“I..he was my friend. I suppose I loved him. Now he’s in jail.”  
“You yearn for him still,” Duncan stated.  
“Yes. “  
“Do you know what I am?”  
“Yes. You might kill me. I know you’ve thought of it. I could kill you, but I won’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I was hoping you’d fuck me first.”  
“So you’re working through your serial killer issues with me?”  
“I think you might be worth knowing in your own right.”  
“You worked with him?”  
“With the FBI. I’m retired now.”  
“Will he come for you?”  
“I guess. To kill me or run away with me. He won’t know what to do until he sees me.”  
“Then he might not like me.”  
“You never know,” Will said.  
Duncan kissed him experimentally.


End file.
